Ice Princess: Discovery
by NightyNightUK
Summary: Set after the movie. While in training for the Olympics Casey realizes that she was meant for someone other than Teddy. Femslash Casey Gen.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Casey Carlyle and this is my story. I spent my entire life preparing to go to Harvard. That was until my senior year in high school when I realized my dream of becoming a professional figure skater. My coach Tina Harwood says that I'm a natural. I just love the sport. Gen Harwood and I had hardly spoken to each other our whole lives but now we were inseparable. She had quickly become my best friend.

Yesterday had been my high school graduation. I was named valedictorian so I had to give a speech. I'll let you in on a secret; I can hardly speak to my best friend without stumbling over my words much less in front of the whole graduating class. I managed to get through my speech and then the rest of the ceremony without looking like a fool and then cordially skipped out on about ten different party invites. Instead Gen and I decided to spend the night at my house watching movies.

The week before had been a whirlwind of strange occurrences. First of all my life long friend had been accepted to South Western Tech. She had been given a scholarship to study quantum dispersal. I envied her, she got to go to this amazing school and study advanced physics while I was stuck here going to Connecticut State University with Gen. To be fair State isn't that bad, though the physics department is lacking severally. Plus my mom doesn't have to worry about the price of tuition. One of the great things about staying in a small research college was that I didn't have to worry about taking classes over the summer. Tina had told me a few weeks ago that she was going to take me with her to Toronto to train this July.

Now that we have gotten on the topic of training I have to tell you about my boyfriend. Teddy Harwood and I have been seeing each other since right before Christmas. We had our first date the week after I won silver at the regional championship. Neither my mom nor Ms. Harwood was crazy about the two of us dating. I think my mom just doesn't trust men since my dad left and Tina thinks he will get in the way of my preparation for the two-thousand six Olympics. I would never let that happen though.

We have been dating for six months now. I can tell that he is getting stressed out about my schedule. I train almost daily which leaves little room for date time. It would probably help if he could skate well enough to keep up with me but he has some strange aversion to treading a rink with anything but soft shoes. I think it would help because Gen is always with me at the rink and as a result we have become really close. Tonight is our six month anniversary so hopefully we can patch things up on our date.

Tina let me out of practice early so I could get ready. It was late May so the air was starting to get warmer. I ran home and frowned at the melted state of the pond in front of my house. It was that very pond that I had learned to skate on when I was younger. I ran inside yelling at my mom to let her know I was home. I went to my room and began assembling my outfit. The summer evenings where I lived were normally as cold as an autumn afternoon so I picked through my sweaters until I found a light blue one that matched the blue jeans I was going to wear. As a graduation present my mom had taken me to the capital to shop for a new wardrobe at Banana Republic. The sweater I was now wearing came from that trip.

After a quick shower I put on the outfit and applied a light coat of make-up. Once I was ready I went to the kitchen to find my mom making a tofu salad.

'Hey mom.' I said setting my small suede purse on the counter.

'Hi Casey, ready for your date?' She asked while eating the salad with a pair of chopsticks.

'Yep just waiting for Teddy to get here.' I replied noticing by the time on my watch that he was already late. 'If he gets here at all.' I huffed. I liked Teddy a lot but for all the complaints I got about us not being able to spend much time together he was sure wasting the little time we had been able to get.

'Just give him a little more time, I bet he's just nervous.' My mom said. I was so surprised that I had to look her in the eye to tell if she was really my mother.

I was a bout to say something when the door bell rang. Grabbing my purse I ran to the front door to greet Teddy. He was wearing a light T-shirt and jeans his usual smile plastered across his face. We left my house and drove to a small restaurant located on the river. We sat at one of the patio tables and ate. The Rapid Wave was kind of a small town Applebee's. The prices were low enough that we had come here several times. It was nice, though I would have expected a little nicer seeing as it was our anniversary. On top of that I couldn't eat the majority of what was on the menu. I ordered a salad and Teddy ordered steak. This was our norm me eating just enough to keep healthy with Teddy eating enough cholesterol for the both of us.

Neither of us said a word for nearly ten minutes. This apparently was as long as his ego could hold out. As soon as he was halfway through the steak he started in on me saying things like 'we should spend more time together like this' and 'now that school was over I should be able to take more time for myself'. I knew he wasn't talking about me he was talking about us. I told him about leaving for Toronto the next week and he blew up.

'Why do you need to go to Canada to train for a competition that isn't even going to be held for another year?' He said waving his fork in the air. He was drawing attention from the tables around us.

'Because it's the Olympics Teddy. I only just started my career a year ago and there is no way I am going to be ready to compete against Michelle Kwan unless I put everything into training from now till next winter. On top of that I have to at lest place in nationals if not take the gold if I want to even get on the team.' I was starting to get aggravated. Where was all that goose bump love we used to have? I wanted that back so badly.

After another few minutes of his ranting I couldn't take anymore so I got up and left. The sad thing is he didn't even get up to stop me or apologize. I ran out to the road and started to tread out of town to where my house was. After a few minutes a familiar SUV stopped in the road next to me. The driver's side window came down reviling Gen's face.

'Hey girlie, need a lift?' She asked me in her faux trucker voice.

I nodded my head and ran around to the passenger side. Thankfully neither of us said anything until we reached my house. We both went in and sat at the dinning room table.

'So care to tell me why you weren't with my brother?' she asked after we had settled down with two tea cups.

I just shook my head trying to think of what to say. 'He makes me so mad.'

'Yeah I know, he got into a fight with mom today about you training too much.' Gen stared down at her tea cup. 'She said that this was why she didn't want you two dating in the first place.'

'I understand what she means.' I said wondering why I hadn't paid attention to that bit of advice six months before. 'At least if he were a skater we could spend time together training like we do.' I mentioned referring to the both of us.

'I agree.' She said giving me a warm smile.

We took our tea into the living room and watched TV until we passed out. It was nice having a friend like Gen. You know what I mean someone who knows exactly who you are and understands what you need. Wish Teddy could have been that kind of friend. Teddy had been the only guy that ever liked me. Too bad he couldn't see who I am beneath the skin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here goes the second chapter. Sorry it took so long for this one to get up. I had originally posted this on femslash dot net but the servers went down and with it the only copy I had. I will try to get the next chapter up very soon. Please review (Oh and the phone number listed in this story is completely made up. So please don't try calling it and getting me in trouble.)

Discovery

I woke the next morning to a strange feeling at my side. As my mind began to gain it's bearings I felt a strange pressure wrapping around my midsection. I could feel hot breath on my neck and realized that the pressure was from someone's arm. In an instant I remembered the night before. Gen had slept over and I had offered to let her sleep in my bed instead of on the couch. Settling back into my pillow I realized that her touch felt comforting. I was still reeling from the night before and let myself lay there for a second.

After a few minutes I heard her laugh gently against my back as she moved her arm off my stomach and rubbed my arm gently.

'You gonna lay here all day or do you want to take advantage of our day off?' She said sweetly.

Not wanting to move I kept my eyes closed. 'What did you have in mind?'

'I thought we'd go into town and just hang out.' She said sitting up. 'We never get to do anything but skate so I planned out a completely skate free day.'

'Sounds nice.' I replied rubbing the sleep from my eyes. 'I'll grab the first shower.' I said as I sleepily got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Ten minutes later I came out in my bathrobe with a towel wrapped around my hair. 'It's all yours.'

She smiled and ran into my bathroom with a change of cloths she always keeps at my house. It had taken her longer to get out because she had dried and prepped her hair. Not for the first time I noticed how attractive she made a printed tee and jeans look. I could never just naturally look that good and I told her so.

'That's nonsense Casey you look a lot prettier than you give yourself credit for.' I'm not sure why that made me blush but it did. She must have noticed because she admonished me for it.

'You've been my best friend Gen for awhile now but even you have to admit that I never looked pretty or attractive before we became friends.' She didn't meet my gaze but said something under her breath that sound like you shouldn't be so sure. Picking up her purse she told me that she would be waiting in her car.

I couldn't figure out why she had become distant all of a sudden. The attitude stuck the rest of the morning. As we sat down at Gen's favorite bistro in town she gave me her trademark smile and apologized. 'I'm sorry about the cold shoulder I've just had a lot on my plate lately.'

'I understand.' I said honestly. For about a month Tina had been trying to get her to go to Toronto with us to help me train. This of course didn't sit well with Brad Gen's boyfriend. He had been planning a romantic date for their one year anniversary for several weeks. Gen had come to me a few weeks ago and told me that Brad had started to get aggressive. He kept trying to take their relationship farther and every time Gen had said no.

She had said a week ago that he got so mad that he nearly slapped her. She used to say that his fits were just stress from not having an outlet like football. I didn't buy it though I kept telling her that she deserved better.

As our waitress took our order I couldn't help but stair at how her pants fit around her upper thigh and buttocks and the way her hips swayed as she walked. Gen's gaze leveled with mine and she laughed.

'There something you want to tell me?' She asked with mock surprise.

Realizing what she was referring to I shook my head emphatically. 'No I was just lost in thought.' She didn't seem to buy it though.

'Right... I think you're just afraid that you won't be able to get away with spooning me in my sleep anymore if I know you're gay.' I could tell that she was just being facetious but the thought stuck.

I remembered the way she had felt against my back and the sweet smell of her perfume. As my mind began to remember the touch a shiver shot up my spine and my arms broke out in goose bumps. Thinking back I could remember more than a few times that I had felt the same with my other best friend Lilly. I desperately tried to think of a time that I had felt the same about Teddy. I thought back to last month when I had watched him working on the Zamboni. He had taken his shirt off and his muscles gleamed with sweat. The mental image didn't do anything for me though. By all means Teddy would be considered hot and would have been fawned over by teenage girls. I didn't want to fawn over him though and my mind kept picturing the waitress's backside.

Why then had I dated Teddy? Why would I put myself in a romantic situation with a guy when I couldn't remember one time in my life when I had been attracted to one?

Dating guys was what I thought I was supposed to do. Even as feminist as my mother is she had spent many a maternal lecture telling me of how men and women were supposed to be together and that while being a lesbian wasn't really bad it wasn't the way we were meant to be physically. Maybe that's why I had been so nervous around guys. I was afraid of what my mother would think. Had I always known I was a lesbian and just not been able to admit it to myself?

The answer was a most definite yes.

Gen gave a slight cough and I realized that I had zoned out for several minutes. 'Sorry about that I was just thinking about Teddy.' I lied, I wasn't thinking about Teddy at all I was trying to remember what the waitresses name was. I was running about thirty different calculations in my head trying to decide the best way of finding out her sexuality. 'If I don't do something I'm going to lose him.' I said trying to cement the lie.

'You know what I'm going to say Casey.' She replied giving me a sad look.

'Yeah but I could say the same about your boyfriend too' I rebuked. She had been telling me for months that Teddy was never going to understand me or the world that I belonged to. The thought spawned another train of thought. Why had she let herself spoon me this morning? I looked up at her and wondered. Did she like me like that?

No it wasn't possible. No one would put themselves in the kind of situation she was in with Brad if they didn't really like him.

I finished eating my salad and kept up a fake front the rest of the afternoon. I tried to keep myself from looking at another girl the rest of the day. The problem though was the more I ignored the other girls in town the more my eyes kept wandering over to Gen. Eventually we went back to my house and had dinner with my mom. Gen left after dinner saying that she needed to help her mom pack.

There was no doubt in my mind now that I was gay. I walked into my mother's study watching as she pored over test papers. She looked up at me and called me over to her.

'Hey Case.' She said giving me a quick hug. 'Do you need anything?'

'I'm not sure mom.' I said sitting down on the edge of her desk. How was I going to tell her?

'What ever it is you can tell me.' She said giving me her best mom smile.

'I can't date Teddy anymore.' I simplified deciding that I would wait to tell her the whole story. Maybe a month in Toronto would help me clear my head.

'I'm so sorry Casey.' She took my hand in hers and grinned up at me. A tear streaked down her face. 'Tina called while you were out and said she would be here in the morning to pick you up.'

'But we aren't supposed to leave until Monday.' I said shocked by the change.

'Teddy left this morning to get a part for the Zamboni he won't be back until late tomorrow.' She said as another tear stained her cheek. 'Tina told me that she would rather the three of you leave before he gets back.'

'Three of us but Gen hasn't decided whether she was going to go or not?' I countered. I didn't want Gen to go with us. If she went I knew I wouldn't be able to sort things through properly.

'Tina says she doesn't want to leave her at home with Ted the way he is.' She was right. Regardless of whether I get things sorted out or not I couldn't let Gen stay home.

I nodded my head and went to my room to pack. An hour later I fell asleep thinking of Jessica the nice waitress from The Bean and the digits eight, six, zero, three, three, nine, four, nine, four, four.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys no one has reviewed to this story since that first chapter and I am depressed. I was hoping that some one would at least say it was crap if nothing else. Well anyway I guess I will keep posting new chapters anyway, though at this point it's really for my own benefit because I love the story. I might quit if no one responds. No sense in keeping it going if no one likes it right? Please forgive the places where the quote marks change. I used a different computer to write this than I did when I was editing it so there were some slight format issues. Hope you enjoy.

Discovery

Late Saturday night Tina, Gen and I arrived at our hotel in Toronto. We were each sharing a room which meant I was going to have to share a bed with Gen. Not exactly a comforting thought. I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket and read the phone number to myself as I punched the numbers on my cell phone. After a few rings the other end picked up.

'Hello?' Came the voice on the other end.

'Hi Jessica, this is Casey.' I said letting myself grin. I needed something to get my mind off of Teddy and Gen. I figured I was going to be gone for a month so it's not like I could get serious with the girl.

'Hi.' She sounded happy to hear from me and I could just picture her smiling on the other end. 'You get to Toronto okay?'

I had called her almost five times already that day, most of the time while we stopped for gas. 'Yeah we just got here.'

I never realized how hard it is to ask a girl for her number until I had to do it. I had followed Jessica under the guise of finding the restroom. She saw me following her and pulled me to the side. She told me that she had noticed me checking her out. I swear my face must have looked like a lobster because I was certain she was going to yell at me and call me one out of several derogatory terms. I was surprised when she pulled out a pad and pencil from her smock and wrote down her number.

I never realized how many gay and lesbian people there are in my town until she told me how many people had been at the GALS (Gay And Lesbian Society) meeting when she got off work. She was really nice and though neither of us was sure about starting a relationship it was nice having a friend I could relate to. I told her about Gen and how I was sure she wasn't gay. Jessica just laughed and said that I would never know until I asked. We had then formulated a plan to drop subtle hints about my sexuality and see how Gen responded.

'So are you stuck in a room with her mom or what?' she asked. What we had planned was going to be a little more risqué if I shared a room with Gen.

'Unfortunately, looks like I'm going to have to share a bed with Gen too.' I said frowning at the laugh I got in response.

'Not much chance of using that to your advantage with her mom there huh?' My new friend teased.

'Not likely.' I shot back walking out on the balcony of our room. 'They just went down stairs to get some ice so I'm going to unpack.'

I didn't here her say anything and then the background noise cut off right before a loud shutter sound went off in my ear. Pulling the phone away from my face I saw a loading screen on the display right before a picture of Jessica sticking her tongue out at me appeared. A second later a heard a muffled giggle through the receiver.

'You are so random girl.' I said bringing the phone back to my ear.

'Yeah but you still love me.' She said before another fit of giggles.

I just sighed and told her I would call her in the morning. After a quick good-bye I hung up my phone and started to move my cloths from my bag to the dresser. Tina and Gen returned to the room with a box of pizza and Japanese take out. Guess who got to munch on miso soup while everyone else got to eat pizza. If you answered Casey Carlyle taste starved figure skater then you're correct. I sat on my bed sipping on my soup while Tina and Gen fought over the remote control.

The next day we got up at five in the morning to jog before going to the gym. When Gen stopped competing she also stopped her mom's diet plan. I could see the result as she ran next to me wearing a sports bra and running shorts. The extra calories she was eating translated to her workout. When you looked at me you couldn't see the toned muscle that you could on Gen. Her legs were firm and shapely while her abdomen had developed a small six pack and her biceps were developed yet still sexy looking. I looked at her and thought that while she was certainly hot she wouldn't look good in a skater's leotard.

After we jogged we hit the gym and did squats and leg presses for thirty minutes. Once we finished we ate and then hit the rink. The work out schedule wasn't that different than the one I maintained at home except that while we were here we worked all day and night.

The first week went by fairly quickly and I found myself wishing that I didn't have to face Friday night. Tina had given us the night off and encouraged us to see the city. Gen jumped at the chance and I found myself getting out of a cab in downtown Toronto wearing a blouse and pants fit for a nicer restaurant. Gen had picked the place out and insisted that I needed to eat something relatively normal for once. The restaurant was French which made my head spin because I couldn't read the menu at all. Reviewing the menu I noticed that there were no prices.

'Do you have to ask the waiter how much stuff is.' I joked looking at her over the top of the menu.

'Trust me you don't want to know how much this stuff is.' She said setting her menu down.

'It can't be that expensive.' I shut up at the look she gave me.

'In places like this they don't give people's dates a menu with prices.' She said sipping from her water. 'And yes the prices are high.'

'So I'm your date now am I?' I joked trying to keep my voice and face impassive. It took everything I had to keep from telling her that I would like to be her date.

She smiled back at me and my heart melted. Her face was framed by the pearls around her neck and her golden hair which she had volumized. She was gorgeous, god she was gorgeous. Why couldn't I just tell her that I liked her? All at once my thoughts cut off when I felt something moving up my leg. Glancing at Gen I saw a large grin on her face.

'What is up with you girl, I said your name like ten times and you didn't answer.' She said her grin turning to serious look. 'Are you ok? Cause your not moving your leg.'

I felt like a cartoon my eyes were so big. I still had my leg against hers. Gathering my purse I got up and left the restaurant as fast as I could. Going out with her was a mistake. I walked to a nearby park and stood there hoping that heaven would just open up and take me.

I stood there for a few minutes by myself before I heard the sound of her heels clicking on the sidewalk. Why did she have to follow me? Couldn't she tell by what just happened that I was a freak? But then I heard her voice and everything fell.

'Casey what's going on?' She said her eyes full of fear. Had she thought that she had done something wrong? No she must be afraid of me.

'I can't stay here anymore Gen.' I said simply. I tried to look at her but it was too hard.

'Why do you have to leave?' She asked me. Her eyes were reflecting the moon like perfect orbs.

'I... I can't lie to you Gen, not anymore.' I said walking past her shying away from the arm that tried to hold me. 'You're never going to look at me the same way again once I tell you.'

'What is this about you being gay?' My face froze at the words. How had she known? How had she spent all this time being my friend and not told me she knew.

'You know?' Was all I could say, and in a second I got mad. 'How could you tease me and joke around without telling me. How could you just lay next to me in bed like nothing was wrong when you knew I was a fagot?'

'You are not a fagot. Don't you ever say that again?' Her eyes now reflected the same anger I felt. She was like a wild animal set loose. 'You are the most beautiful and wonderful person I have ever met.'

How could she say that? How was I a wonderful person after all the times I had taken advantage of her with my eyes? But then she said something that would change everything.

'Worse of all if you're a fagot then so am I.' The anger had left her face and I could see a hint of rejection in her voice. Not thinking about what I was doing I closed the distance between us. I grabbed her by the shoulders and attacked her lips. I had never kissed another girl before but for some reason everything I did and felt seemed perfectly natural. Once I let go I looked into her eyes letting myself get lost. 'Do you um, mind we if we do that again?' She said biting her lower lip. I nodded my head and kissed her again. This time though she reciprocated the kiss. The feeling was spectacular. It was like our lips had been made to fit together. It was at that moment that I realized that my life was over.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Since I got two whole people to review the last chapter I decided to post the forth. To be honest I was surprised anyone read this as the fandom really doesn't exist except for me, Corlath and M. This chapter gets a little dark but it was necessary for plot progression. Don't let yourselves get lulled into a false sense of security because Gen and Casey are jumping out of the pan and into the fryer.

That night changed my entire life. Gen and I lost all track of time standing in that open park. We would probably have forgotten the world and kept making out the entire night if a police officer hadn't interrupted us. Blushing furiously Gen and I made our way back to our hotel. It took a while for me to come back to reality. But once we got back to the room my smile had fallen. Gen frowned when she saw the look on my face.

'Hey babe is everything ok?' She asked rubbing my arms.

I didn't want to spoil her mood but we both had a lot to talk about. 'We need to talk.' I said sitting down on the edge of our bed. Gen looked hurt and alone and I desperately wanted to tell her that everything would be ok but I knew it would have been a lie. After a second she sat down next to me her soft eyes searching my own for a glimmer of hope. 'I'm not as sure about myself as you seem to be.' I said giving her hand a quick squeeze. The touch lit me on fire and I had to jerk my hand away before I lost it. 'I'm sorry I did this to us?'

'What do you mean?' She said pleadingly.

'We can't be open about this.' I said giving her a small smile. 'I don't know how your mom will take it.'

'She'll probably say that I'm a distraction to your training.' Gen joked.

'Well we shouldn't have to worry about that. You're with use all the time anyway.' I quipped back. 'I'm more worried about my mom.'

Despite the distance I had been putting between us Gen closed it at the mention of my mom. 'Don't worry, we'll figure this all out.' She said stroking my back as I slipped my face into the crook of her neck and cried. We sat there for an hour as Gen let me cry. Finally having had enough of crying I kissed her lightly on the lips. Gen's smile returned as if it had never left and her hand found the small of my back as she pressed my body closer to hers. Ten minutes later we were half undressed kissing each other fervently stumbling with buttons and zippers. Gen had just gotten my top off and had started working on my bra while kissing my neck when we heard something break. We both turned to see Teddy standing in front of us. He was holding the remnants of a thin ceramic vase full of roses. The look on his face seemed to flash back and forth between shocked and angry before settling on angry. He dropped the flowers and grabbed Gen throwing her off the bed.

'How could you do that to her?' He screamed at his sister. 'How could to try to pervert my girlfriend like that.' He seemed to have forgotten I was there. 'I thought you would at least have the decency to keep your freak hands off my girlfriend.'

Gen seemed unfazed by his scary demeanor. 'She's not our girlfriend anymore Teddy.' She said with a small smile.

Horror filed his eyes and he slapped her hard across the face. I was so stunned that I found it hard to move. I couldn't even raise my voice. Teddy began slapping her over and over again until she began to spit up blood. 'That's what you get for touching such a helpless innocent young girl with those filthy fag hands of yours.'

'I am not helpless and she is not a fag you arrogant asshole.' I had finally found my voice for all the good it did me. A nanosecond later I was lying on the floor clutching my now broken nose. I lost consciousness shortly after and woke to the sound of sirens blaring all around me. I tried to open my eyes but only saw black. _Had he hit me hard enough to blind me?_ My mind swarmed with the possibility and I nearly forgot the pain. Unable to bare it any longer my consciousness slipped away.

I woke again but this time all I could see was white. I could hear voices all around me and when my vision cleared I could see a doctor standing over me and Tina standing right next to him.

'Where's Gen?' I asked. My brain wasn't going to settle until I knew that she was ok.

'I'm right here doofus.' I turned to my side to see her lying down in the bed next to me.

I couldn't explain why but everything felt better. Even my pain didn't feel as bad. Ignoring the pain in my abdomen I shot out of bed threw my arms around her shoulders. I could faintly hear the sound of the doctor and Tina trying to get me to lie back down. Happy to comply I crawled up into Gen's bed and held her tight. I was completely oblivious to the world save for the beating of her heart and the way her chest felt against my face as it rhythmically rose and fell. Gen stroked my hair and I relished in her small touch. I woke again an hour later to find myself in my own hospital bed. Looking around I noticed the doctor and Tina were gone and Gen sat up in bed watching me.

'How did Teddy know you were gay?' I asked giving my newly acquired girlfriend a quizzical look.

'He's known for a long time.' she replied. Her smile didn't show a once of pain as she kept her gaze locked onto mine. 'The police were in here while you were out. They say Teddy is being charged with assault and battery, committing a hate crime, and attempted homicide.'

'Homicide?' I gasped jutting upright in bed and then instantly falling back down in pain.

'Yeah, after he kicked me for a while he started punching you and then shoved one of those ceramic shards into my stomach. The cops came in and found him alternating between kicking you in the gut and punching you.' She said looking away from me fore a second.

'You were awake the whole time?' I asked unable to imagine the sight.

'Yeah he missed all my organs so I just laid there bleeding.' She said with a light chuckle.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry.' I tried to reach out my hand but her bed was too far away.

'It's ok Casey. He'll be in jail for a very long time.' Gen said smiling at me. Her face fell again and this time she turned her head away completely. 'Your mom called about an hour ago. Apparently she knew that Teddy was coming up here.' She turned back to me her eyes full of tears. 'She asked my mom if Teddy had popped the question to you yet.' Once she had said the words all of her tears began to stream down her face.

I sat up in bed and slowly made my way over to her side. I wiped her checks free of the tears and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'My mother can be a real idiot sometimes.' I said kissing the backs of each of her eyelids. Once Gen had opened her eyes I took her by the hand. 'I love you.' I said wiping away a fresh set of tears. 'I may not be with Teddy but I can still come home engaged to a Harwood.' Her face broke out into a wide smile as she claimed my lips. How would I ever explain this to mom?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a hard time writing it. hope you like it. Hugs n' Kisses, From Beckers :)

It took nearly three weeks before Gen and I were released from the hospital. My mom hadn't even called to see if I was doing ok. Gen said she was probably distraught over the whole Teddy thing but I wasn't so sure. My mom hasn't ever been mother of the year material. I tried convincing Gen to just stay here in Canada where we could be happy and not worry about anyone from the past. I didn't win that argument or else I wouldn't be shopping for a gift to bring back to my mom. Tina had insisted that we get something to soften the blow of the engagement. It took nearly an hour but we finally found a crystal statue of a figure skater that Gen said looked just like me. After finding the gift Tina had told Gen to go look through the bridal shop while she and I continued to shop.

'Why are we in a jewelry store Tina?' I asked as the older woman dragged me through the shop.

'Now that we have that Adidas sponsorship I figure you can afford to buy my daughter a decent ring.' She said stopping in front of a display case. I instantly began to shake my head.

'This display case doesn't have prices on it and I know from experience what that means.' I said turning to leave.

'Casey Carlyle if you expect me to give you my blessing then you better march back here and buy one of these rings.' Her commanding tone made me question her gender. She sounding like she had experience being the butch. My head started swimming at the thought. Come on Carlyle focus.

'All right but I'm not buying anything to extravagant.' I said returning to the case of overpriced jewelry. 'How about that one.' I asked pointing to a platinum ring with a light blue solitary.

'See that wasn't so hard was it?' She asked before turning to the man behind the counter and giving him Gen's ring size. Several minutes later we were walking out of the store with a soft velvet box resting in my pocket. 'Now aren't you glad I was with you? Now you don't have to worry about getting it re-sized'

'Yes Tina but dropping four thousand dollars on a ring that I'm not even sure she's going to like makes me nervous.' I said in protest.

'Oh hush now, Gen is going to love it and even more so because that ring means your serious.' The eldest Harwood declared.

'I guess you're right I'm just anxious to get this whole awkward phase over with.' I said admitingly

'I understand honey just calm down everything will be ok. Now I'm going to go back to the room so I don't cramp your style. I'll see you later.' She said waving good bye.

Waving Tina good bye I made my way over to the malls bridal shop. Gen was standing in front of the window gazing at a strapless dress. Noticing the window wasn't projecting a mirror I snuck up behind her. wrapping my arms around her stomach I breath in her scent.

'Hey baby.' Gen said resting her head on my shoulder.

'You like that one?' I asked pointing to the dress.

'Yeah but its too expensive.' She said defeated.

'Too expensive for you or your celebrity figure skater girlfriend?' I said following in Tina's example.

'Baby you know you cant afford a lot.' She said nuzzling into my neck.

Deciding that she was going to be just as obstinate as I was I let go of her and walked into the shop. 'Miss how much is that dress.' I asked a lady sitting behind a black lacquer table.

'It's a thousand not including the fitting.' She said looking up from her bridal magazine.

'Can my girlfriend try it on?' I asked hoping she didn't have an appointment soon. I pulled out a jet black card from my purse and the clerk nearly jumped out of her seat. Praise the Swiss for being so influential.

'By all means bring her in.' She said suddenly much happier than she had been before.

I had learned that people were willing to forget any and all prejudices if you waved a Swiss bank card in their face. Not that I really had a lot of money but she didn't need to know that. Gen's face fell when she saw the clerk take the dress off the mannequin.

'There is no way you can afford that dress Case.' She said walking into the store.

'Gen this is a very special thing. You will always remember what you looked like on our wedding day. Especially with this as a constant reminder.' I pulled out the velvet box opening it so that the ring faced her.

'Oh my god it's gorgeous' She said puling the ring out of the box.

I took the ring from her and slid it onto her ring finger. Her mother was right it was a good thing I had her to size it for me. 'Will you marry me?'

'Of course I will baby just as long as you let me do a little of the providing too. I don't know if I can take much more of this extravagant spending.' She said before leaning in for a kiss. I pecked her lightly in return.

'We better see how that dress looks on you before we get distracted.' I said biting my lip.

'Yeah we wouldn't want that would we.' She said with a bright smile. God I could live on that smile alone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Aww, it's finally over. Hope you all enjoyed my story and look forward to the next chapter of Gen and Casey's life to come soon.

Life is not always the way you picture it. For instance I never would have thought that I would be engaged to Gen Harwood. But here I am standing out side my old house getting ready to tell my obsessive mother that Gen and I are tying the knot. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to move to the west coast and forget that my mother existed. My girl friend however thinks I need closer. Why does she have to love me so much why can't she just be happy with my sordid misery?

Gen must have read my mind because she rang the door bell before I could turn to leave. My mother only took a second to answer the door. When she opened the door she looked stunned. Why was she stunned? Why couldn't she have been elated that I was home?

'Casey? I thought the doctors said you'd be laid up for a week.' I could tell she was trying to not look at me and Gen's entwined hands.

'Yeah well I couldn't stay there mom. I had to leave.' I made a point of standing as close to Gen as I could and the closer I got the more my mothers face contorted until she finally blew.

'Why did you come back Case?' She looked away while tears fell down her face.

'I know you probably don't want to speak to use ever again Miss Carlyle.' Gen said screwing up more courage than I had. 'I made Casey come here because I wanted to invite you to our wedding.' My mom didn't respond she just turned away and shut the door.

I wasn't surprised by her actions. For months Gen had been telling me that no mother could stay mad at their daughter but she obviously didn't know my mother very well. We didn't see here for a long time. We left Connecticut almost immediately and moved to San Francisco. We had a quiet little wedding by the bay and all of our new friends came out to see us. The community in the bay area was amazing. I had never been accepted unconditionally like I was by our new neighbours. It didn't mater skin colour you were or what your sexual preference was. People were just people and love was love.

I couldn't skate competitively anymore but that was ok. I got a job teaching after school ice skating and Gen it turns out is a wiz at math. We both finished college at SFU with degrees in astrophysics and Gen became a high school teacher.

I didn't hear form my mom for nearly three years until I got a letter in the mail. The letter was to congratulate us for the coming baby. Gen apparently had sent my mom an invitation to the baby shower and while she wasn't going to come she wished us the best of luck and asked if we would use her name. I sent her a letter back and said that we decided to name her Joanne Lilly Harwood.

I was never a big fan of most lesbian fiction because it mostly ends in tragedy. I am glad that I can say the life of the Harwood's was ideal and wonderful in every detail. I wouldn't have traded my life or my wife and daughter for anything in the world.


End file.
